


Rescuee

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [391]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: angrycaramel on tumblr requested: Gordon & John + camping.





	

“If you just listened to me…”

“Shut up Gordon.”  John tightened his arms around his torso and leaned in a little more to the cube of warmth they’d set up in the middle of the tent.

Gordon grinned at him.  “That suit is rated for hard vacuum,” he pointed out.  “It’s barely minus ten out there, you should not be cold.”

John glared at him balefully over the cube.  “Do you want a lecture on psychosomatic sensation?”

Gordon held up his hands in surrender.  “Fine, fine.  Sooo,” he drawled, looking around the bare insides of the tent.  “How about that local sports team, hey?  Goooo Sports Team!”  Gordon even waved both his hands like he was at a game.

John rolled his eyes.  “How about silence?” he asked, almost whining.  “Is silence good for you?”

“Come on Johnny,” Gordon grinned.  “We never get to just hang out any more.”

“Don’t call me Johnny,” John snapped, almost automatically.  “And we don’t hang because you are an irritating little brother who can’t drive.”

Gordon scoffed and pointed his finger at John’s face.  “Hey, you were the one on scanner duty, it’s your fault we drove right into that crevasse.”  He clicked his tongue and flicked his finger like a gun.  “Check and mate.”

“Gordon,” John said patiently.  “TB2 is coming to rescue us once this storm blows past.  Do you think,” he added, like a teacher explaining something to a struggling student.  “That Virgil, Scott, Alan, or even our dear own grandmother, will let it go any time in the foreseeable future that we needed to get rescued.”

Gordon slumped.  “Oh.  Yeah.  That.”  He thought for a second.  “Maybe we could say we were attacked by a…a yeti?”

John sighed and buried his face in his hands.  “Shut up Gordon.”


End file.
